User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Season 1 Episode 2: How to Love (2)
Main Plot: Jackson (Jackson walks back into the alley. Bailey is there waiting for him) Bailey: I knew you would come back to me. Do you have the money? Jackson: What money? (Bailey walks over to Jackson) Bailey: The money that you owe me? Jackson: I don’t know what you’re talking about man; I don’t owe you any money. Bailey: 'I guess you want it the hard way then. ''(Bailey punches Jackson in the face; Jackson falls down to the ground) '''Jackson: You are just messing with the wrong man (Jackson gets back up and punches Bailey in the stomach. Other gang members surround Jackson) Bailey: If anyone’s messing with the wrong man, it would be you. (The other gang members beat up Jackson. Jackson falls back down onto the ground) Bailey: So what are you going to do next time you see me? I mean, if there is a next time. Jackson: Bring you the money. Bailey: Just one more thing I want to do before I leave you. (Bailey smashes Jackson’s head against the wall; Jackson jumps out of his bed and '' screams) '''Jackson: '''AHH!! ''(Liana walks into his room) Liana: Jackson! It’s 2:30 in the morning. Do you need to be screaming off the top of your lungs? Jackson: I’m sorry Liana. I guess I just had a nightmare, that’s all. Liana: About the gang again? Jackson: Just as soon as I thought it was over, the past keeps on coming back to me. Liana: Well, just try not to have any more nightmares? (Liana walks out of his room. Jackson gets back into bed and attempts to go back to sleep) Opening Subplot: Caitlin/Melissa (Sidney, Haley, and Caitlin are all at Caitlin’s locker. Matthew and Melissa see them from a distance) Melissa: I still wish she was over here laughing and giggling with us. Matthew: Are you still going to talk to her in person? Melissa: I’m ignoring her texts until she talks to me in school. Matthew: But then you’ll never get to talk to her. Melissa: Not unless I force her to. Be right back. (Melissa walks up to the three girls) Melissa: Hey Caitlin, I just wanted to make sure our plans were still on tonight? Caitlin: Plans? We never made plans to do anything. Melissa: Or are you just forgetting about them. Caitlin: Tell me why would I even want to make plans with a loser like you? Melissa: '''Because maybe you don’t want Slutty Sidney over there to boss you around. '''Sidney: If you’re just gonna talk trash about me, you might as well say it to my face! Melissa: I know about all the guys you hooked up with at my brother’s party and that you probably lost you’re virginity in my bedroom. Do I need to go any further? Caitlin: Don’t even think about talking to my friends that way! Melissa: You’re friends? Haley: If you’re just going to be a stuck-up bitch about it, please get lost. Melissa: Fine, maybe that’s exactly what I’ll do! (Melissa storms away from Caitlin, Sidney, and Haley. Matthew finds her in the '' hallway) '''Matthew:' I’m guessing it didn’t go to well with Caitlin. Melissa: She called me a loser, and defended her so called “friends”! Matthew: Maybe you should just let it go. It was her choice to become popular. Melissa: And it was her choice to be friends with us in the first place. I need to get that back (Melissa storms off into the girl’s bathroom. Matthew turns around and leaves awkwardly) Third Plot: Nate (Nate and Ryan are in the library) Nate: I don’t know how to get her to like me. Ryan: Her liking you is just going to take some time. Someone’s not going to instantly like you the first time you talk to them. You have to start casual, like how you’re talking to me now. Nate: But that’s just going to take a lot of time. Ryan: Unless you want to get rejected at the first attempt, I suggest you listen to me. Nate: What do I do? Ryan: For starters, never two strap with your backpack. One strap is the way to go around these hallways. (Nate takes one strap of his backpack off his shoulder) Ryan: Always try to bring up a conversation with her. Don’t make it awkward. Nate: Anything else? Ryan: Just don’t screw up. (Allison is walking through the hallway. Ryan pushes Nate out of the library. Nate falls onto Allison) Nate: I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you. Allison: Have I seen you around here before? Nate: Maybe yesterday you did. I’m new at this school. Allison: You seem like you could use some friends anyways. I’m Allison Clark. Nate: Nate, Nate Anderson. Allison: Why out of all places did you move here? Sorry if that’s personal, I want to get to know you more. Nate: Dad got a promotion at his new job. They figured he might as well take it since I graduate in two more years Allison: Let me show you around here some more. You don’t want to get lost, now do you? Nate: Lead the way! (Allison grabs Nate’s hand as she shows him around the school) Main Plot: Jackson (Jackson opens his locker. He receives a text message from DeShawn) Deshawn:' Bailey isn’t happy with you my friend. (Jackson puts his phone back into his pocket. He receives another message) ''DeShawn: He’s pissed if you want me to put it that way.'' (DeShawn sends him another message) ''DeShawn: If you don’t come back to us, he has major plans to come after you.'' (Jackson runs into the bathroom) ''Jackson: Like what exactly?'' DeShawn: '''I can’t tell you that. But you can prevent whatever he’s gonna do if you come back to the gang. He really wants you back. ''Jackson:' Well sorry DeShawn. I won’t come back to the gang whether he likes it or not. ''DeShawn: Then I guess you’re going to accept whatever happens. Unless you re-join us.'' ''Jackson: If Bailey had big plans to come after me, why doesn’t he tell me then '' himself? ''DeShawn: He has better business then to get some high schooler back into our gang.'' ''Jackson: Good luck persuading me to come back. Because that’s something I will '' never do. ''DeShawn: Well if you run into Bailey today, you’ll know exactly why.'' (Jackson turns his phone off and puts it in his pocket. He walks out of the '' bathroom and finds Hunter) '''Jackson:' Hey Hunter, can you do me a favor? Hunter: Anything dude, what is it? Jackson: Tell coach I can’t make it to practice. I’m not feeling too good. Hunter: You know he’s going to have you sit out the first game, right? Jackson: I know, but I seriously feel like I can pass out any moment. Hunter: I got you covered man. Jackson: Thanks. (Hunter and Jackson perform their handshake. They walk down to Mr. Morgan’s room) Subplot: Caitlin/Melissa (Caitlin walks out of a classroom with a hall pass. Melissa is at her locker) Caitlin: What were you even thinking? Why would you try to embarrass me like that? Melissa: Please explain to me how I am embarrassing you? Caitlin: You called Sidney a slut? Melissa: It’s not my problem that she is. Caitlin: And you went up and talked to me when you knew I can’t be seen with you in public. Melissa: If you really cared about me and Matthew, you wouldn’t care what they thought about us being your friend. We were friends with you before you were their friend. Caitlin: '''I know Melissa; things are completely different now than they were last year. '''Melissa: And tell me why they can’t be the same? Caitlin: Because I’m not the same person I was last year. Melissa: We can still be friends though. We should be able to talk like we use to do last year. Who the hell cares about what they think. Caitlin: It’s hard to explain all of this, it really is. I don’t want to risk losing everything I worked hard for over the summer just to talk to you. I don’t want them to judge me because sadly, I care about what they think of me. Melissa: Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you? Caitlin: I’m popular now! Can’t you see that I don’t need you? Melissa: Have fun with the popular life. I guess our friendship meant nothing to you! (Melissa closes her locker door. She is about to walk away from Caitlin, but turns around to talk to her) Melissa: One more thing. When those so called skanky “friends” of yours treat you like dirt, don’t come back to us and tell us that we were right. (Melissa walks away from Caitlin) Caitlin: '''I won’t because trust me; they would never do anything like that to me. '''Melissa: Just wait and see for yourself. (Melissa storms into the bathroom and cries. Caitlin cries in the hallway, and starts wiping her tears) Third Plot: Nate (Nate and Ryan are in the hallway talking) Ryan: Ok, you gotta tell me how your “date” with Allison was? Nate: It was great. She seems like she really likes me. Ryan: Then you should ask her out. Nate: I think it’ll be too early if I do it now, don’t you think? Ryan: If you think she’s interested in you, then go for it. (They walk into the classroom. It says “Study for Quiz” on the board) Ryan: You need to help me study for this quiz! All of them usually are. Nate: Don’t worry, this quiz will be easy. Ryan: I need to pass it to play on the football team. Nate: We’re just reviewing the order of operations. Do you remember the order at all? Ryan: No, I don’t know that. Nate: Well, theirs six steps to the order of operations. The first two steps are Parentheses and Exponents. Any numbers that are in parentheses or have an exponent get solved first. Ryan: Ok, what’s next? Nate: The next two are Multiplication and Division. Anything with a multiplication or division sign get solved next. Ryan: And the last two? Nate: Addition and Subtraction. Anything with an addition or subtraction sign get solved last. Ryan: Thanks for reviewing it with me Nate. Nate: '''A way to remember the steps is PEMDAS. Or if you don’t remember that, try memorizing this sentence; Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. '''Ryan: That makes it so much easier to understand. What could I do without you? Nate: You wouldn’t be playing football if you didn’t have me. Ryan: That’s true when you think about it. (Ryan and Nate turn to the board. The teacher hands out their quizzes) Main Plot: Jackson (Jackson and Liana get off the bus. Jackson unlocks the door and they walk into the house) Liana: '''So tell me, why did you skip football practice again? '''Jackson: '''I’m not feeling to good, that’s why. '''Liana: '''Yeah, like that’s believable! You don’t even look sick. '''Jackson: Fine, you got me. But don’t tell Mom and Dad ok? Liana: My lips are sealed. Jackson: Hey, I should probably go get the mail. I’ll be right back ok. (Jackson walks outside to get the mail. He hears Liana scream, and runs inside '' their house) '''Jackson: '''LIANA! LIANA WHERE ARE YOU? ''(Bailey holds a gun against Liana's head. Liana screams and cries to him) Liana: Jackson! Please do something! Bailey: I will kill your sister if you don't come back to the gang. Jackson: Please anything but that! (Deshawn walks in with a gun pointing at Jackson) DeShawn: You probably should have locked your back door. But I warned you about what would happen if you didn’t come back to us. Jackson: Are you crazy? Liana has nothing to do with our business. DeShawn: But she means a lot to you, and you’re a part of our business. Bailey: '''K, we’ll drop the guns. But you gotta come with us. '''Jackson: Deal. (DeShawn and Bailey put their guns in their pockets) Liana: Jackson! Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into? Jackson: I have a pretty damn good idea. But I just want you to know that I am doing this to protect you. Liana: Jackson, NO! (Jackson leaves his house with Bailey and DeShawn. Liana breaks down crying on the living room floor) Subplot: Caitlin/Melissa (Melissa is at her locker. Matthew walks up to her) Matthew: Ok, you seem really upset. What’s wrong? Melissa: '''Caitlin made a decision; we’re no longer friends with her. '''Matthew: You can’t be serious? Melissa: We talked in the hallway today. Apparently she chooses to be popular over our friendship. Matthew: If she’s going to do that to us, then she isn’t worth the anger you have right now. They say there’s plenty of fish in the sea right? Melissa: '''That’s something ugly people tell themselves to become happier. '''Matthew: '''My point is; we don’t need her if she’s going to ditch us like that. We can find someone else to easily replace her just like that. '''Melissa: It’s just going to be hard. Matthew: I know it will; but hey, we might as well try it. Melissa: You always know how to cheer me up. Matthew: That’s what I’m here for… I guess. Melissa: '''Thank you for never leaving me. '''Matthew: This is exactly why we’re best friends! (Matthew and Melissa start laughing) Matthew: Hey, I’m planning something for us to do this weekend and you’re going to enjoy it. Melissa: '''That would be nice after all the drama that’s been going on this week. '''Matthew: Can I see your phone? Melissa: 'Just don’t steal it. ''(Matthew looks through her phone. He gives it back to her) '''Matthew: Deleted Caitlin from your contacts, along with your messages. Melissa: You’re amazing, you know that? (Melissa closes her locker and walks with Matthew. Caitlin looks over at them and sighs) Third Plot: Nate (Nate walks out of the classroom. He approaches Allison in the hallway) Nate: Hey, thanks for showing me around the school today. It was an amazing tour. Allison: 'I’m sorry, do I know you? ''(Allison and Nate start laughing) '''Allison: Anytime, really. Glad I was a help. Nate: I was thinking that maybe we could hang out sometime soon. Allison: I’d like that a lot. Nate: Really? Allison: I like spending time with you. Nate: Great! So it’s a date. Allison: '''A date… I didn't think you were in to me? '''Nate: Well, I didn't mean it like that. Allison: I want to wait and get to know you first before we go on a date. But I would like to hang out as friends first if that’s ok. Nate: Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Uh see you later. (Allison walks away from Nate. Ryan comes over to him with his quiz grade) Ryan: I got an 81 on the quiz dude! That’s a B minus. Nate: Congrats for you, that’s awesome. Ryan: '''And things with Allison are? '''Nate: She put me in the friend zone. Ryan: Sorry about that Nate. Nate: It’s all cool. She wants to get to know me before we go on any sort of date. Ryan: We’re making progress my friend. Next time we’ll get there. Nate: We make a pretty good team together. (Nate and Ryan laugh together in the hallway) Main Plot: Jackson (Jackson arrives to the alley with Bailey and DeShawn) Bailey: Before we actually welcome you back into the gang, there are a few things we need to give you. Jackson: '''Just give me my equipment and I’ll be on my way '''DeShawn: '''By equipment you mean give him his weapons and stuff back, right? '''Bailey: Go get it DeShawn. (DeShawn grabs all of Jackson’s equipment) Bailey: We will start off with giving you our gang symbol. (Deshawn puts a gold necklace with their gang symbol around Jackson’s neck) Bailey: '''And now with your weapons. You know how to use them. Always have them with you when you’re doing business with us. ''(DeShawn grabs a box. He opens the box and you see a knife, a gun, and some '' bullets) '''DeShawn: Don’t just stand there, take the weapons. (Jackson puts the knife, gun, and bullet in his pockets) Bailey: '''Jackson, I welcome you back to the gang. '''Jackson: It’s an honor to be back. Bailey: Just know that whatever I tell you to do; I’m going to need you to do that. Jackson: I’ll do anything. Bailey: Before you leave, I want to see if you still have the magic touch. (Bailey shows Jackson the glass milk cartons) Bailey: Shoot all of them (Jackson takes his gun out of his pocket and puts the bullets in. He shoots all the '' milk cartons) '''DeShawn:' Impressive. Bailey: We’ll be seeing you around Jackson. Jackson: Just let me know when you need me. (Jackson puts the gun back in his pocket and leaves the alley) '''''On the next all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe... Love can sometimes be like a roller coaster.. Sidney: Alright, I like him. Can you both shut up now? Caitlin: About time you told us! (Brandon bumps into Dustin) It can have its ups Raymond: I have absolutely no idea what to do. Liana: I can probably help you out. (Liana and Raymond smile at eachother as they sit down by the piano) And its downs Brandon: I don’t know who I like yet. (Sidney walks in the gym with the other cheerleaders) Kellie: I don’t know how to explain it. Find out what happens in an all new Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Only on the Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Category:Blog posts